You Won't Find This
by Emma Is Mrs Kevin Jonas
Summary: You can hold any girl you like, but she won't be Lilly. Nilly songfic to Carrie Underwoods You won't this. Nilly and Niley.


a/n: so i lost all of my notebooks with the breaking free, kevin's girl, not your enemy, and life with joe in them. i didn;t lose my oneshot notebook though, so i'm putting some up. This is another songfic. Carrie Underwood sings the song, but she might not on it.

You won't find this- Carrie Underwood- Carnival Ride-2007.

* * *

**Did you check the tires  
Put gas in the car  
Don't think you need too much  
Cause you ain't gunna get that far  
Did you pack the good times  
Don't forget a map  
Just in case the route you take isn't there to take you back**

"Lilly, I'm going to find myself." Nick said, getting into his car.

"What about all the goodtimes? One fight and you leave?"Lilly asked Nick, folding her arms.

"I'm not leaving- I'm just going to figure out who i am"

Nick pulled out of the driveway, leaving Lilly dying inside. She watched him fade into the distance, not really believing that the man she loved had just left hern"

"Nick, I love you so much. You probably could hold a million girls, but the only one who will truly care about Nick the person and that you will love back is me" Lilly said, going into the house as she whipped tears away.

**You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you'll wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this  
No, you won't find this**

Another night with Miley, and maybe she'll be Lilly.

Everyday, Nick thought that as Miley wandered through their apartment in almost nothing. She was so different that Lilly. She was good for the physical aspect, but Lilly would be better.

Miley wasn't exactly the smartest person ever.She didn't like to listen. Lilly might be outthere, but she was smart. Smarter then Nick possibly. She liked to listen, not just talk. Whenever Nick got upset because of his brother's girlfriend being awful to him, Lilly woud hug him and say that Janae was missing out on a wonderful relationship. Miley just laughed at him.

"Nick, bed time.' Miley called from Nick's bedroom.

"Miley, I'm not in the mood tonight" Nick said as the brunnette came out. He ignored the fact she was only in a bathrobe.

**There's once in a lifetime  
And there's once in a while  
And the difference between the two is about a million miles  
Oh, you might get lucky while the moon is looking up  
But in the truth of the morning, the stars will be long gone**

Lilly flopped back in bed. Nick had been gone for two months now, and Lilly just couldn't get over him. She still saw him, obviously, he was famous and she was his brother Joe's best friend. Why wouldn't she see him when he was on the t.v. whenever she watched Joe do an intervewi, sitting right there next to him. Sometimes even his slut singer girlfriend, Miley, was with him. Those were the times when Lilly would colaspe on the couch and wonder what was wrong with her?

"Nick, what does Miley have that I don't" Lilly asked outloud "She's not even that pretty"

Lilly got up nd began cooking her breakfast, singing soft, sad songs. No one would ever guess that Lilly and Miley used to be best friends- until Miley revealed her secret for popularity and left Lilly and their best friend Oliver in the dust.

"Nick, I really wish I could have you back" Lilly said outloud.

Unbeknowst to her, Nick was packing up all his stff, having realized that Miley wasn't what he wanted. Lilly was.

"Nick, please, don't go"Miley was begging.

"Miley, you're a good friend. Possibly. but last night after you tried to rape me, I realized that Lilly is the one I was wanting all along."

Nick threw his stuff in his car. "I'm doing alot of leaving" he laughed to himself.

**You can hold any girl that you like  
Fall in love when it's easy at night  
But you'll wake up wondering why  
She ain't ever something better  
When you're lost and you've run out of road  
Find what I already know  
In the end close is all there is  
But you won't find this  
**

Nick knocked on Lilly's front door. Lilly answered, the smell of bacon following her.What?"She asked "Come to tell me you and Miley are engaged and she's haivng your triplets?"

"Well, if she is, I don't know about it."

"Well, then why are you here?"

"Lilly, I found myself. I was never lost. You were what I wanted all along."

Lilly stepped aside "Come in, you smell like a perfume store. I don't want people thinking you've been to some kind of whore house, or something"

Nick laughed "So I'm forgiven?"

"And taken back" Lilly laughed.

"Thanks. I smell bacon"

"Shower first, or I might start sneezing- it smells like raspberry. Didn't Miley tell you she hates them?"

"She doesn't know aparently- she thought I would like it."

"Did you?"

"No"

* * *

A.N: So, review, i'd love feeback"


End file.
